Ten Songs in Ten Drables
by Emeilia-Rose
Summary: Ten song based drabbles from my shuffled Zune.


**A/N: Okay Amber made me do this….. Blame her! **

**Hot Line – Ciara **

The phone rang once, then twice, before a lazy hand reached out to pick up. "Shepard?"

"Jen?" His voice was husky and just hearing it made her mouth dry. She should've known it was going to be one of those nights; the crime scene – a strip club – had been stimulating, to some more than others.

Jethro didn't have to tell her why he was calling if the heavy breathing was any indication.

"I'll be over soon," she said, swinging her legs off the bed and pulling a coat over her night gown.

**Stan – Eminem**

Was this some sort of payback? For Hollis? For his other dates? He couldn't help but feel jealous as the suitors came and left, always another one waiting to take her out to some fancy political function.

But this guy, Stan, seemed like he might stay around for a while.

As she walked down the stairs to the bullpen, her red hair bounced with every step. Stan was waiting for her by the elevator; it had taken all of Gibbs' strength to stop from walking over and beating the man senseless.

He kissed her cheek and moved to guide her into the waiting elevator over when, over her shoulder, Jen sent a look in his direction. A look saying she knew exactly what he was thinking about and she liked toying with him.

DiNozzo let out a low whistle once the doors closed and flinched at the glare he got from Gibbs.

Oh yeah, this was payback.

**Brandy – Looking Glass**

"Who is he miss?" The quiet woman asked as she poured another drink.

Jenny's head snapped up as though she had forgotten she was in a bar. At the mention of him her hand automatically went for the silver locket that hung around her neck. She raised her eyebrow at the woman's question.

"I can see a woman in love."

She smiled into her bourbon, taking a long sip before answering. "He's a Marine."

The young bartender nodded, she knew about Marines.

Jenny spoke again. "He's in love with the Corp."

**Who Knew? – Pink **

"_She's doing well?" Morrow asked once Agent Shepard had left his office._

"_Yes Sir." Gibbs answered, still watching the door she had just stormed out of._

"_She'll be moving up fast." The Director said assuming the up and coming agent was as driven as she was said to be. _

_Gibbs was dismissed and left the office. Jenny wouldn't leave; she loved being a field agent. She had told him so. There was no way she'd give it up to become a desk jockey. Right?_

_His car pulled into his driveway and she was waiting on the porch. As he went to open his unlocked door she kissed him. She had said forever…_

"Hello Jethro."

Who knew?

It seemed like everyone but him did…

**Piece of Me – Britney Spears**

The limo stopped short of the entrance and one long tantalizing leg slipped out of the door.

Her dress was plain, maybe even considered conservative in the front, but once you caught a glimpse of the back conservative went out the window. The forest green silk stood out against her pale skin and made her hair look like fire.

The media hovered as close as the federal agents let them and the camera bulbs flashed as the first female Director of an Armed Federal Agency made her way to the doors, with Special Agent Gibbs on her arm.

**Daylight – Matt and Kim**

In the daylight they were Agent and Director, Boss and Subordinate. In the daylight they were just two people who happened to work in the same building, and occasionally enjoy hot, steamy, raucous office sex on her desk.

**Criminal – Fiona Apple**

For being the strong silent type, he sure was failing on the silent part. How exactly was she supposed to get a word in edgewise to defend herself when he wouldn't stop yelling?

"Jesus Christ Jen! Was that absolutely necessary?" He asked from the driver's seat.

She was used to his driving, hell she drove just like him, but right now they were going so fast she could hardly see the other cars as they passed by.

"It was necessary if we wanted to get out of that without an indecent exposure charge!" She said as she reached for the seatbelt.

"Well next time do you think you could at least wait until I'm dressed before flirting with the cop?!?"

**Perfect – Alanis Morisette **

Being anything but the best had never been an option. Second place just was never good enough. It had helped to push Jenny through school; it had been the driving force behind her ambition to reach the top. But where was she supposed to go from there?

She had reached the top of the professional food chain, so the next logical step was a perfect marriage and 2.4 kids. Except, she didn't want that-- in fact all she wanted, she already had.

A complicated relationship with an even more complicated man.

**Girl – Destiny's Child **

If only Abby hadn't been so damn persuasive then she could be at home instead of Ziva's place, and she could be dealing with her problems on her own.

"Jenny what did he do?" Abby asked plopping down onto the couch next to her and fluffing the pillows.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered.

"We know you're with Gibbs, and we know he's done something wrong. We just need to know how wrong and whether or not-" Abby started.

"-To leave him walking." Ziva finished popping her knuckles dangerously.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Jen said accepting the beer Abby handed her.

"Tell us anyway." Ziva said smiling.

**Little Miss Can't Be Wrong – Spin Doctors**

"Admit it." Her breath played at his collar as she spoke in his ear. The other occupants of the elevator were completely oblivious to her wandering hands. He reached back and discretely captured her hand that was currently sneaking underneath his jacket, a definite 'No'.

His ego was far too big to admit being in the wrong, even if it would stop her from sexually harassing him in public. What she did in private, well that was different.

"Jethro,** Say. It." **She hissed again and he could feel her bristle when he shook his head.

As the elevator came to a halt and the other passengers got off he turned to look at a very proud looking Jenny.

The elevator moved up again. She raised an eyebrow expectantly and his resolve crumbled.

"You were right, it's a girl." he said as he kissed her smirking lips.

When the doors opened on her office's floor he stepped aside to let her out, running a hand over her very pregnant belly.

She just couldn't be wrong, a trait he hoped his daughter would receive.

**Review and tell me what you think. Also which one, if any, I should expand on!**


End file.
